The Truth of the Matter
by MaeKat
Summary: Shiro has been there since the begining.This is his and Ichigos true relationship.
1. The Truth of the Matter

**The Truth of the Matter : Prologue**

A/N: First Fanfic Hope ya' like it!

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine….:'( I wish….

You think you know me everything about me. I mean there isn't much to a Hollow right?

I was a mistake when Ichigo tried to reclaim his powers.  
>Right?<br>Wrong.  
>I was their LONG before that.<p>

I was through it all.

I cradled him in my arms until he fell asleep.

I comforted him when he cried.

I was harsh when he need a good kick in the butt.  
>But the fact still remains that I was always there.<p>

Every Hell he put himself through.

Ever tear he shed.

Every time his heart broke.

I told him it was our secret.

I was his and he was mine.

_**My Aibou.**_


	2. Its ALL My Fault

**The Truth of the Matter**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine... If only...**

I'm a Skimmer.

I'm a Hollow that eats dreams.

To be precise, I eat Ichigo's dreams.

I live with a spirit named Zangetsu.

He's LUCKY.

He was born of Ichigo's soul.

I bonded to Ichigo's soul shortly after his birth.

But Zangetzu won't speak to me.

I don't even know how I know his name.

Oh, well.

I usually kept my distant from Ichigo until

'It' came.

Ichigo loved his mom.

No matter how much he cried or hurt inside his mom always made him happy in an instent and then she was gone.

And it's all M-my fault.

It was raining.

We took the path by the river.

I decided to keep a watch on Ichigo and his mom that day.

I felt a weird tingling in my gut as we walked.

Then Ichigo saw this girl by the river

Really close to the river.

Dangerously close.

Ichigo ran to her.

He tried to save her.

But I saw '_it_'

The Kingfisher.

Grinning from ear to ear at the spirtitual presure in Ichigo.

**'No!'** I screamed desperately hoping that Ichigo would hear.

He didn't.

I don't know how, but his mom heard me and saw '_it_'.

She lunged for Ichigo and ripped him away as the Kingfisher bit down on her. I could hear her bones cracking like twigs under the preasure of the Kingfisher's jaw. Blood gushed out of his mouth and ran into the river.

With that Ichigo saw '_it_' for a short moment until it sindoed away.

I went into Ichigo's inner world quickly to inform Zangetsu. I don't know why I did it. I thought that he'd just like to know.

It rained and rained for months nonstop after her death. Ichigo blamed himself.

_'If I hadn't gone to help that girl...'_

I heard that thought begun many times.

"I hate the rain."

I spun around to see Zangetsu standing on that pole of his looking… well... old.

'**I'll go and stop the rain then.'**

I flashed out of Ichigo's mind to find him crying at the same spot I had left him months ago.


	3. The First Time We Met

**The First Time We Met**

I looked at the crying orange haired boy a few feet away.

'**Ichigo?'**

"Huh...Who are you?"

He quickly wiped away his tears before looking at me so he wouldn't be caught crying….again.

'**Well, I'm Shiro.'**

**Why are ya' crying?'**

"How did you know I was crying,….Shiro?"

He tried to look strong, but I knew it was still raining.

'**When y'r sad it rains.'**

Ichigo looks up shocked.

Ichigo had been to his Inner World a few times, by accident, in his dreams. Zangetsu had explained everything that he could.

It was always sunny when Ichigo visits.

He looked up with more recognition as he realized that it wasn't all a dream.

It was real.

I was proof.

"Is Zangetsu real, too?"

I chuckled.

'**Yeah…'**

"Oh,... I'm sorry Shiro for getting you wet...I guess. I didn't know it could rain in my Inner World."

"Are you…. Mad at me?"

"**What? How could I ever be mad at you? It's not **_**your**_** fault that **_**'it'**_** happened."**

He proceeded to looked at me with great curiosity.

I musta' been quite a sight t' him.

Zangetsu had told him about me, but I was never able to meet him in person.

Since, I eat at night, mostly.

Plus, he thought his Inner World was just a dream.

When I looked at him he was gazing at me intently. I realized that I still I looked just like him only I had pure white skin; instead of his peach, and white hair, black gold eyes instead of white brown, and my clothes were white with black trim, he's were ….colorful-ish.

"...Cool." Ichigo murmured.

'**Ichigo, you haven't answered me yet.'**

'**Why are ya' sad?'**

I couldn't bring myself to tell him I already knew and that it was my fault.

It was too soon.

"Well….. I was just thinking about my mom, that's all."

He clenched his fists.

"I wish I was stronger."

"Then, I could go after that _thing_. I could make it pay for what it did to my mom."

I could feel Ichigo's rage filled dream increase my powers.

It was intoxicating.

I wanted…no,

I needed more.

'**Calm down **_**Aibou **_**no need to rush. Y'll get y'r revenge soon.' **I cooed exhilarated at this new found power,** 'Just be patient. I'll train ya' every once in awhile and make ya' strong, but we're gonna have to wait 'till ya' are older to go after **_**it'**_

Ichigo seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded his small, orange head.

'**Good! Now get up! We're gonna have to train later. Cause y'r family must be worried 'bout cha'**

"Wait before you go…"

Ichigo blushed strawberry-red.

"How do I get to my Inner World?"

I stopped and thought for a second.

"_Hell as if I know….."_I thought._"Well…Oi, I got it!_

'**You just think about me or Zangetsu as ya fall asleep and y'll wake up in y'r Inner World, I guess. **

**'Or if y'r awake think of one of us really hard and call us or somthin' and I think we might be able t' talk t' ya' a little…..that is**

**if y'r willing t' listen.' **

Ichigo nodded as he lapped up every word I said.

I liked this new found power.

I could use this to protect him.

No,

To protect us.

'**Okay well, I should go to Zangetsu and let him know. So we can get ready for ya'**

"Okay," Ichigo looked downtrodden that I was leaving so soon.

'**No worries Ichigo! I'm never far away from ya' I mean I live in y'r Inner World.'**

I began it disperse into Ichigo's Inner World.

'**Ya know I bet y'r family's worried 'bout cha' as mush me and Zangetsu are.**

**Ya' should talk to them. It's hard on them too.'**

Just as the last of me dispersed into Ichigo's world I saw his family come into view.

"_Ichi…..!"_

Was the last I hear until I woke up on the familiar _dry_ sideways world.


	4. Humans are Just Like 'IT'

**Humans are Just like 'It'**

'**Ichigo'**

'**ICHIGO!'**

'**WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!'**

I proceeded to kick his sleeping ass hard jolting him awake.

"What was that for Shiro?" he yelled at me clutching his head.

'**Time to practice'**

"Oh…"

"Hey Zangetsu."

The old man grunted nodded and continued to stand on that dam emo pole he found a few years back...

Focusing at the now standing berry I turn.

'**Chi, let's go practice.'**

Ichigo nodded and sprang at me.

Left, hit

Right, hit

Left, Block

Hit, hit, hit

'**Dam Ichigo, you've gotten better. But not enough to win'**

Kick, hit

Left, hit

Right, block

Block, hit, block

"Shiro do I have to teach you why not to swear again?"

His eyes glinted mischievously

'**Like Hell you could.'** I slammed back at him.

We continued our hand to hand combat.

'**_Over the last few years he's gotten much better.'_**

Left, block

Right, hit

Kick, hit

We both broke away from our fight panting heavily.

'**Well, that's enough for tonight.'**

'**Go get some sleep Ichi.'**

"Aww Shiro!"

"I'm not ti…."

He yawns.

I looked at him lazily.

He blushed.

'**Get to bed, Ichi.'**

He nods sleepily.

"Well, then…, Night Shiro, you too Zangetsu."

Zangetsu nodds.

'**~Good,'**

'**Now dream well lil' Ichi….'**

The tired eyed Ichigo faded away to rest and more importantly _dream_.

'**See ya' in th' mornin' Zangetsu.'**

'**I gatta' feed.'**

"**Look out for the Shinigami, Shiro."**

"**I sensed some earlier."**

'**I know, I know.'**

The old man pivoted around on his pole.

"**Be safe."**

"**For Ichigo"**

I nodded and disappeared from his mindscape.

Staying in my diamond dust form I wreathed around Ichigo swirling faster and faster and materialized only visible to, the currently sleeping, little berry.

I sit up next to his wall.

Focusing on his mind, I feeling his dream energy seep into me.

His first _good _dream in a while and it felt amazing as it seeped into me.

I could eat his dreams in his mindscape like I usually do.

But it's stronger this way.

I get more energy from the berry.

I used to go into his dreams, that way I get the maximum amount of energy, but now I try to give him a little privacy.

And most are to sad for my taste.

A sigh escapes my lips as I finish feeding.

I hear a 'Hollow', as Zangetsu calls them; roar out in pain as a Shinigami kills it.

I wonder if the Shinigami even _KNOW _I'm here in Ichigo.

I'm sure they don't 'cause I'm still _ALIVE_.

I look out the window to see the sun steadily creeping over the horizon.

I always loved the sunrise.

The sun never sets in Ichigo's world.

Zangetsu said that it's only risen once.

Ichigo twitches in his sleep breaking me from my thoughts.

I look over at the clock to see that his alarm will soon go off.

I focus enough of my energy and dissipate into Ichigo's familiar mindscape of sidwayziness.

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

I'm scared shitless awake the next day when I feel an immense heat suppressing me to the side of the almost flaming building.

Even Zangetsu is alarmed at the strange heat wave.

'**_Ichigo!'_**

**_'What the Fuck?'_**

Then, the pain washes over me.

Intense

Fire

Burning all over me.

I see Zangetsu collapse on to the flaming building.

I fight to get away from this pain.

I have to make sure Ichigo is okay.

I feel myself materializing to the outer world.

To escape this white hot pain.

'**_I'm coming Ichigo.'_**

I appear in a blood filled alley not far from the route Ichigo takes home.

I catch a glimce of the back of three bastards walking turn a corner on to the street laughing.

I growl.

Then I realize the missing berry.

'**Ichigo…?'**

I looked around curious to where the Strawberry was

Not far I know that….

"Urggggg….."

I whip behind me to see a orange bloodied head peeking out from a trash can.

'**Ichigo!'**

I scream in alarm at the sight in front of me.

I rush to help my fallen Aibou.

'**Ichigo calm down I'm here for you.'**

"I-I'm sorry, Shiro."

'**Don't Ichi, I'm a gonna make ya, better.'**

'**_I have to use my reiatsu but it may attract unwanted Shinigami.'_**

'**_I have to save Ichigo.'_**

'**Salvador de la vida de Dark'**

I formed a small red and blue condensed ball that looks similar to my Cero.

I hover my hand over the now blood red hair.

As I do so, memories of the attack flood into me.

**_15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 _**

"_Run,"_ Ichigo mentally screams to himself,

_"Faster, _

_Faster,_

_They're going to catch me!"_

"_I can't stand up to them there are too many and they have knives!"_

Ichigo wails desperately.

"_What would Shiro do?"_

"_Turn and face them."_

I can feel Ichigo's resolve harden.

Ichigo runs harder and turns into the alley way spinning around to face his pursuers.

"Oi, Strawberry ya' think ya' can take us?"Newly named Bastard number one sneers.

"Yeah, right!" Newly named Bastard number two chimes in.

Newly named Bastard number three pulls out a knife smiling like it's a bazooka or something.

"L-leave me alone!" The small, orangett shouts summoning his courage.

"Che, ya' nee' ta' learn yr' place _Strawberry,_" Bastard number one sneers and rushes Ichigo with Bastard number two and three close behind.

Ichigo dodges them with ease kicking Bastard number two in the back causing him to collapse on the floor.

I feel Ichigo's confidence in my training grows.

He easily takes down Bastard number three with a punch to the face.

I can feel the skull crack on the impact of the punch.

It makes my unknown smile grow even more in sadistic pleasure.

"Wh-What _ARE_ you?" Bastard number one squeaks.

"Kourosaki Ichigo," he says before rushing in to take him down.

The man _smiles_ and _grabs_ his well aimed punch.

"Too bad _Ichigo_," Bastard number one sneers.

He pulls out a knife that Ichigo had missed and slams it on his head

_Hard._

Ichigo lets out an animalistic cry of pain as the white _hot_ pain engulfs his body.

Ichigo falls to his knees, "No…Not like this…. I don't want to lose…to you."

All I could do is stand in shock as The Bastards regroup and begin beating Ichigo from all angles unable to protect the one I hold closest.

Ichigo coughs up more and more blood.

It splatters on the concrete until all you can see is a maroon sheet of thickened blood.

The Bastards even have the nerve to continuously reopen the wound on the head and adding more shallow cuts alone his bruised and battered body.

The pain was getting more and more intense until Ichigo is on the brink consciousness.

I couldn't believe...

**_'How could lose so much blood without me noticing…..'_**

"I'm sorry…Shiro." Ichigo whispers as he falls into unconsciousness.

'**NO!' **I scream in desperate rage knowing it was useless to try and save him in this memory.

The damage was already done.

I see the Bastards begin laughing and dumping _my_ Ichigo's body in the trash can.

"Take THAT Trash," Bastard number one scoffs, causing them another round of maniacal laughter.

I growl a deep threatening sound as they walk away leaving _my Aibou_ to **die** in the _trash can_.

I awaken from my trance to find an unconscious Ichigo, fully healed and my face stained with my tears held tight in my arms.

'**I will _NEVER_ let anything like _THAT_ happen again to you my sweet berry,' **I growl.

'**Anyone who hurts you will wish they hadn't'**

I begin plotting revenge for my sweet, sweet berry.

'**They will pay dearly for this.' **I promise to the darkening sky.

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

I sat next to Ichigo on the couch as the 6 o'clock news came on.

It was two days after the attack and due to my healing he was perfectly okay.

Physically that is.

He was still scarred by those Bastards.

I _took care of them_ earlier though.

Just then I was pulled from my thoughts.

"…_..Three bodies were found today in an ally way three blocks from a local Jr. High School…"_

Ichigo whipped his attention from his thoughts and stared intently at the television like it was a piece of prey.

Pictures of the Three Bastards who attacked Ichigo flashed across the screen.

The woman said something about them being innocent civilians…

'**Innocent my ass…'** I began to mummer before getting slap behind the head and shushed by a very annoyed Ichigo.

She went on to say…it was "manslaughter" and how their "family's are deeply sorrowed" and "_there were no leads to who killed them."_

I couldn't contain my smirk any longer and I laughed at what the woman said. No leads and there weren't gonna be any those guys deserved to die for harming _my_ Abiou.

Ichigo scowl deepened.

"Shiro… did you.." he began concerned, "..Kill them?"

'**Yeah, so? They hurt ya' Ichi, just like **_**'IT'**_** did so they got punished for hurtin' ya' just like 'it' will.**

I shrugged.

**'Some times… I wonder how humans could act like 'it' did..'**

The desperate rage clearly coming out in my voice.

I dropped the subject though as Ichigo's scowl deepened further.

'**_How deep does that thing go?' _**I thought

"Well, you shouldn't go around hurting people, Shiro, It's wrong."

Ichigo's heart is too big. How could you not want revenge for what _they_ did.

**'But they hurt ya'...'**

"It doesn't matter. You don't hurt people its wrong Don't hurt anyone else unless I tell you it's okay."

'**Alright, I'll respect your wishes,_ King_.' **

I bowed, trying to lighten the now heavy mood, laughing even harder at the now crimson Strawberry above me.

"Don't call me that!" he shrieked turning bright red.

'**Chi, fine, _King_.'**

"Well, if I'm the King then you're my Horse,"**

I snicker at his sad attempt to outdo me in wits.

'**Fine, _King.'_**

"Horse!'

'**Go get some rest_, King.'_**

"Okay… _Horse_," he yawns, "See you tomorrow?"

'**Sure, _King_ after school though, I'll walk ya' home.'**

"Alright. Night, Shiro."

"Tell Zangetsu I said night, too"

With that Ichigo turns and faces the stairs.

As he climbs the stairs to his bedroom, I dematerialize into the Inner World.

'Hey Zangetsu… Ichigo said 'Night.'

Zangetsu grunted saying he understood and I flopped down on the sideways building falling in to an unconscious sleep like state while absorbing fragments of the sweet berry's dream.

**15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15**

All the while, two eyes glinted behind a pair of glasses looking at the berry with great interest.

**_15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15_**

Thank you so much peoples for reading so far. I took so long trying to make this fight seen._

Let me know if you like it!

** At the time Ichigo and Shiro are too young to fully appreciate this joke.

But I hope most of you perverts out there got it! XD **Zangetsu** got the joke too. XDD


	5. House of Hell and Betrayal

**The House of Hell and Betrayal**

A few weeks later….

I sit enjoying the nice bright sun with Zangetsu.

'**It's nice to know he's happy again huh, Zangetsu.'**

Zangetsu just nods not wanting to speak unless needed.

His brow furrows.

"Something bad is going to happen….."

Before he can finish a storm….

No.

A hurricane slams us through three….

THREE.

God dam buildings until Zangetsu grabs a hold of me and his trusty emo pole and stabs it into a building stopping us from flying any farther.

'**WHAT!'**

'**THE!'**

' **HELL!'**

"Hurry, Shiro, Ichigo needs you _now_." 

Zangetsu says in a calm demanding way.

I nod and materialize into the real world.

My eyes widen in shock at the boy I see before me.

Or more like it.

The one I see under his bed face buried in his hand sobbing quietly.

'**Ichi….'**

His eyes flip up.

I almost wish they hadn't.

He was broken.

I see is fear and sadness in his now blank eyes.

Then, recognition.

Then, a bitter-sweet relief flashes through his eyes as he uses the last of his strength to reach for my ankle and hold it tight.

Like I might disappear if he let go.

'**Ichigo what happened?'**

I miraculously keep the building rage out of my voice.

"H-He was upset…."

'**Who was upset?'**

He flinched at the edge in my voice.

"D-D-_Daddy_..."

It came out as barely a whisper.

Shock came over me.

_**His goof-ball father… had done this?**_

'W-What?'

I go down to look eye level at the boy.

**'Ichigo come out from there.'**

He cautiously gets up and sits feebly on his bed.

I sit in stunned silence looking at the boy.

He had two black eyes.

A red mark in the shape of a fist that had yet to bruise on his left cheek.

Purple-yellow grab marks on his arms.

A few jagged cuts where nails had impaled his young delicate skin.

He was trembling, too.

Like an injured gazel.

Quickly he composes himself.

"I look that bad huh?"

Ichigo laughs dryly.

My eyes narrow.

'**Ichigo WHAT the Hell happened…'**

Ichigo sighs.

He flinches in pain as one of the jagged cuts begins to reopen and bleed.

**'Salvador de la vida de Dark'**

I murmur as the Cero like ball forms at my finger tips and engulfs Ichigo in a healing sphere.

Ichigo immediately relaxes and falls back on to the bed behind him.

Then the memories of the attack flash through me….

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

The door down stairs opens and closes with a thud.

"_Daddy!"_

Ichigo runs down stairs to welcome home the incredibly late father home.

**'No….'**

I refrain from trying to stop this knowing it is just a memory I can't change the past only protect the future.

I run fallowing the happy Ichigo down the stairs.

I can smell him before I see him.

**'_What is that…'_**

I know what it is when I see the man in front of me.

6'4"

Dark bags under his eyes.

A bottle in his hands.

Eyes foggy and drooping.

**'Run Ichi…'**

I whisper to the now giggling naive berry.

**'Run…Ichigo'**

**'IT'S NOT SAFE!** '

**'Ichi…RUN!'**

I cry out in vain until my voice is raw.

Ichigo runs and embraces the man before him.

Happy his father is home safe.

The drunken shell of a father slaps Ichigo away.

_Hard._

Ichigo tumbles a few steps before regaining balance.

"D-D-Daddy?"

The frighten berry questions.

The child searches the man's gaze and finds: hate, sadness, and pain.

The man smiles at the fear on the boy's face.

Now scared of the man before him Ichigo slowly walks backward toward his room.

When he reaches, the stairs he turns to run. Only to be grabbed by his collar and yanked back _hard_.

He flies backward hitting a wall with a thud.

I watch the memory in horror as the 'human' begins to beat the unconscious berry.

I notice he is being careful to only punch and kick him at half strength.

'_**No blood though that would stain his precious carpet.'** _I sneer.

Dark thoughts flash in my head.

None end very well for the human.

His drunken rage ends as quickly.

"It's your fault!"

The Human screams.

"If you had been the 'protector' you were supposed to be none of this would've happened!"

I snap.

I take my fist and raise it.

A Cero flashes from it causing the memory to fritz but not dissipate.

The Human leaves the room.

I see the small boy use the last of his energy to hoist himself up and _drags_ himself up the stairs to his room.

He turns toward his sister's rooms.

"_Good They are still asleep."_ Ichigo's thought flashes through me, as he crawls under his bed and breaks down.

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

My eyes flutter open.

I see a fully healed Ichigo laying in his tear stained bed.

**'I never seem to be able to keep my promise to you, Ichigo'**

**'Why won't you let me?'**

**'You could've called me and I could've saved you.'**

**Tears come to my eyes.**

**'Why must bad things happen to you?'**

I stroke his soft, orange hair.

**'You do nothing wrong and 'it' hurts you.'**

**'You do nothing wrong yet people hurt you.'**

**'You do nothing wrong yet your own father hurts you.'**

**'They say people only hurt things that are different.'**

**'But they're so different from us, why can't we hurt them?'**

You roll over and cause me to jump.

"Cause hurting people is wrong."

"You can only hurt someone if you have a reason to."

**'What about protecting yourself?'**

"I don't matter as long as everyone else is safe."

**'_Karin and Yuzu….'_**

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as they're safe."

'**I do.'**

Ichigo smiles at me and snuggles closer.

"I know."

"You protect me, so I can protect others."

He whispers and falls asleep in my arms.

**'And I'll do anything to keep you safe.'**

**'Anything'**

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

I wake up the next morning with sun in my eyes.

I bolt up in _Ichigo's_ bed shock flows through me.

"Shiro what's wrong?"

A tired eyed Ichigo looks at me in bewilderment.

**'I-I've never been able to spend the** _whole_ night outside your Inner World before.'

"So… What's that mean?"

'It means that we've gotten stronger, Ichi.'

I clench my fists.

**'It means that…'**

**'..we will get _much_ stronger now.'**

"So…"

**'I can protect you now Ichigo.'**

Ichigo frowns.

"What about the Shinn….Shimm….

**'Shinigami?'**

"Yeah."

"Can't they see you?"

Now I frown.

**'Yeah…probably.'**

**'We could practice though.'**

**'We could make it to where only people we want to see us could see us.'**

"That's a good idea Shiro!" Ichigo sing-songs.

I laugh at the hopeful face of Ichigo.

**'_To think … he just got over last night like it was nothing.'_**

**'How can ya' forgive em', Ichi?**

Sadness comes over his face.

I flinch sibce I just ruined this moment but I _need _to know.

His eyes harden to stone.

"I never said that I did."

I look at him.

**'Can I…kil-'**

"No"

Ichigo's voice is stern yet soft as he replies.

"They all made a mistake."

"They will pay for it one way or another but not because of hate."

His young voice had wisdom to it.

**'Ya'r startin' ta sound like Zangetsu on me now, Ichi..'**

Ichigo ignored my comment.

"Plus, that would attract unwanted attention to us."

My smile broadened.

**'Now, that is a good point.'**

Ichigo yawned.

"Since we're getting stronger we're going to need to train more."

'Yeah, and I've got just the idea.'

My eyes find a man dressed in baggy clothes slink into an ally.

I smile.

**'Ya' know Ichi, this lil' town of ya'rs has a little gang problem that needs to be fixed.'**

Ichigo smiles.

"Well we're going to have to fix that now aren't we."

…

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

A/N: Me: I know, I know, I take too long in up loading.

Ichigo and Shiro: _Dam strait._

Me:*_**turns to the two**_* **'**_**Dematerialize'.**_

Shiro and Ichigo: _Shi-…*poof*_

Me : Anyway don't blame me. Blame Bleach Episode 359 it's even more depressing, no just make that the WHOLE Fullbringer Arc is just depressing and Shiro is not in it! Though chapter 480 was AWESOME The 1000 Year Blood War? I want more Shiro and that name is VERY promising…. 8D

Also, if you think I should speed up the story or keep it the same speed just let me know! I PROMISE TO KEEP UPDATING! No worries for you there. 83 I will NOT abandon you!

Thank you!

If you read this far you have earned a cookie here ya' go!

0


	6. New Faces and Time Passes

**New Faces and Time Passes…**

_Later…Don't ask HOW much later…. It's just LATER!(probable a few weeks)_

'**Let's go Ichi.'**

Ichigo jumps.

"S-sure."

Lately he'd been jumping at every little thing when I'm not around…

especially his 'dad'.

They've had more 'accidents' as his…

No.

_**our**_ 'Dad' calls it.

He apologizes but Ichigo never really forgives him.

He says he does but it's a lie.

Ichigo is not a man to be crossed.

I tell him he needs to tell someone.

Of course Ichi won't tell anyone cause they'll probably split them all up into foster homes.

He puts up a good front though I'll give him that.

No one suspects a thing.

Got a black eye?

Dark shades.

Bruise on ya'r arm?

Long sleeve T-shirt!

-Even if it's two-thousand degrees outside.-

Dad might come home early drunk?

Don't have any friends besides the ones in your head.

Hell, he doses such a good job pushing people away that his own teacher doesn't even know his name.

Dad comes home early drunk?

Send your sisters to bed and take the blows yourself.

Dad gets talkative?

He ignores the verbal abuse.

Che.

Why he doesn't fight back?

He'll say some thin like

"It wouldn't be fair"

Or

"Wouldn't it attract attention if a son beat up his 'Father'?"

They may be lame excuses but they get him through the day.

That what matters to him in the end.

Just getting through the day.

I shake this thought from my head.

That's no how a kid should think at all…

I think… I don't know a lot about kids… I know EVERYTHING about Ichigo though.

We tip-toe down the stairs to not 'awake the sleeping troll'.

We dash out the door after checking to see a collapsed 'dad' on the couch.

Karin and Yuzu were at a friend's house tonight so we were gonna have some fun.

Finally!

We turn an alley way to find four guys hovering over a wimpy haired blue haired boy. Who looked similar to a cotton ball of some sort.

"We know your Dad's loaded being a_ Doctor_ and all… so just give us the money, _kid._"

"N-No I worked hard for this money!"

'**Kid has guts I'll give him that.'**

Ichigo scowls.

"Oi! Assholes he said that he didn't wanna give you any money!"

The leader now Ass1 looks over at us.

"Mind yer own business, kid."

"Well,"

Ichigo's eyes gleam.

"I don't want you guys on my street."

"You could hurt my sisters."

"Soo…"

His eyes wander lazily to the 'gang'.

"Now it's my business."

I let my trademarked grin slip onto my face.

'**I'm SUCH a good influence on you Ichigo!'**

Cotton Ball stares wide-eye through his glasses at me.

'_**He can't see me … Right?'**_

Ichigo's grin becomes even more sinister as he rushes toward the Four Asses.

He takes two of them down with one punch and a kick to their head.

A third runs away fearing for his life.

'**Good move Ass3.'**

I turn my attention to Ass1.

I grumble since there is only one left.

Then I feel fear from Ichigo over whelm me.

Ass1 is now holding a switchblade in one hand.

"Scared now, kid?"

The grin was now plastered on his face.

It made me wanna slice him in half.

Ichigo swallows his fear as he glances one more time at the Cotton-boy.

He rushes forward, get behind Ass1 on the side with no blade.

I take my que and do the same.

We both bash his head to the ground.

It ended with a deafening crack.

**I smile 'Good job Ichi.'**

"Th-thanks…"

Cotton-boy says timidly looking at Ichigo.

'**No problem.'**

I state.

"I wasn't talking to _you_!"

He rounds on me frustrated.

"You just stood there."

Shock fills Ichigo's and my face.

'**Y-You can see me?'**

"Of course, I'm a Quincy."

Hw immideatly composes himself making him look more confident.

I nod and Ichigo gets confused even more than before.

"What's a Quincy?"

"Since you already know Hollows, I assume."

He states nodding at me.

'**Don't associate me with those scum yar not too far off though.'**

The Quincy nods knowing he won't get any more answers from me.

"I should show you instead of telling you.

A bright blue bow forms in his hands.

"A Quincy kills hollows and wipes their existence from this world and the next."

"So basically you kill the souls?"

'**Wow, a good question from Ichigo. The World is full of surprises.'**

This earns me a glare from said Strawberry.

"Yes." Cotton-boy states.

"How is your bow formed?"

'**Ichigo your on a roll today aren't ya?'**

Ichigo twitches.

"From the surrounding sprite partials and my reiatsu."

"Oh."

The Quincy looks at the two of us.

"So who and what are you two?"

"My name's Kouroski Ichigo."

'**Shiro'**

"From the clinic?"

"Yeah, and your name?

"Ishida Uryuu."

"Kay, well see ya' later, Ishida. Its late so I better get going."

Ichigo pivots on his feet abruptly and begins walking away.

Causeing me to chuckle at the shocked Quincy.

I turn to fallow.

'**Bye Cotton-ball Quincy!'**

I yell over my shoulder as we reach the side-walk.

"I'M NOT A COTTON-BALL! And you never answered my question!"

I chuckle as Ichigo and I turn the corner in search of any more trouble.

Which we find but only later..

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

I stand over a now sleeping Ichigo.

My materialization still strong enough to saty in this world on day four.

I can now stay up to five days now.

Unless I have to fight.

But I don't care, this world was much more fun.

Since we can fight and hurt stuff in this world.

When Ichigo was sleeping it's much more fun though.

Especially since the Shinigami have left.

Though I can't understand why.

Now we have to fight the Hollows that come to town.

Ishida helps us out sometimes but it's still stressful for two 'young adults' to do it on their own.

For some reason the Hollow population just keeps growing and growing.

They better be going to get reinforcements or somthin'

Now I have to watch Ichigo and release bursts of reiatsu so that they will stay away.

Not that I'm complaining.

Like I said this world is _much_ more fun.

My stomach growls.

I jump on the bed.

I prop myself on the wall next to Ichigo and feel warmth seep into me.

'**A good dream mmm….'**

I allow myself to drift off into his dream which is going over the fight we had to day and won.

An hour or so later…

I hear a… _chime_ go off?

Ichigo delivers a bad-ass upper cut.

It goes off _again_?

I glace at the clock.

2:20 AM

A rapid knock on the…._door?_

'**What the hell?'**

'**Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up!'**

I yell at him in the dream causing it to freeze.

"Huh…"

"Shiro do you know what time it is?"

'**Yes, I do and I was enjoying a nice meal,'**

I snicker at the face he makes.

' **but someone decided to interrupt me and ring the door at one in the morning.'**

"Someone's at the door…?'

'**That's what I said didn't I?'**

He looks at me blankly.

'**Well… go answer it!'**

"Right."

He jumps up and runs out the door of his room down the stairs and whips open the door.

I stay in his room. Incase it's someone who can see me.

Unsure of who or what is knocking on the door at 2:20 AM.

I throw caution through the window and peak into the hall.

I feel the shock coarse through his body.

"Wait right here."

Ichigo's voice is deadly serious.

He runs up stairs into his dad's room.

"Dad!"

"Wake up, Dad!

"There's a girl down stairs and she needs our help!"

"Dad! WAKE UP!"

"Ichigo, WHAT is it?"

He is hung-over no doubt.

At least he isn't drunk _this_ time.

"Do you know what time….."

Ichigo interrupts him swiftly.

"Her….Her brother…"

His father, finally realizing the gravity of the situation, dashed down stairs with me and Ichi to find a wide eyed girl in a purple blouse holding the now dead body of her brother.

The old man takes one look at the man and shakes his head.

Then, I saw the soul, of the dead brother looking in horror at the scene.

Ichigo, horror stricken, saw it too.

"_I-I-If I had been faster…."_

'_**Shut up Ichigo THAT is NOT your fault!'**_

I felt guilt wash over me.

'_**If I hadn't woke him up…'**_

"_Now you shut the hell up, Shiro!"_

_I was taken back at the fieriness in his voice._

_I turn to the soul of the recently deceased._

'_**We will protect this girl because you can't'.**_

_I say as I look into the spirit of the now dead man's eyes._

He nods.

"_Thank you."_

"_Her name is…is Orhime Inoue."_

_Please pro-protect her…"_

He finishes before disappearing.

Ichigo walks to comfort the now sobbing girl the best he could while the 'Dad' walks and calls the police to report the death.

_15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15_

我々はチェーンなしで自由に生きてできることを願う

**We hope to be able to live freely without the chain.**

**Help yourself to the cookies! **

**00000 **

**Ichigo: *sigh* Now we have to make more cookies for all the characters and reviewers.  
>Me and Shiro: Shut up!<br>Me: Not like you can cook Ichigo!  
>Shiro: At least I decorate them! *holds up cookie with Ichigo's face on it*<br>Ichigo: ...*sigh* I'm going to hang out with Zangetsu. At least he's not crazy.  
>Me and Shiro:*begin making cookies*<br>Me: ****What is he talking about us being crazy he's the one who has voices in his head.  
>Shiro: So do we...<br>Me: Well ours our different.  
>Shiro ans Me: *smile devilishly and finish making cookies*<strong>**  
><strong>


	7. The Black Cat

**Black Cat**

*To any who cares, like everyone in my damn state I live in, **'Happy Mardi Gras!'** The only good thing about this holiday is **King** Cake and a four day weekend 8D Other than that it's just a bunch of drunkards running around in public and NOT getting arrested XD Also I live in Louisiana if you cannot guess *sigh* Also I do NOT have a pet Alligator! You would be surprised how many people ask that question... also I was NOT born here thank GOD! I'm a Notherner and proud! =P*

_Later…_

'**Focus Ichigo!'**

'**Force all you energy into a ball and think of me getting smaller at the same time.'**

'But… Shiro~…"

'**NO Buts!'**

"You can do it Ichigo.'

"**We believe**** in you.'**

Zangetsu and I say in unison

A new determination lights in Ichigo's eyes as he presses all of his reiatsu in to a small ball...

thinks of me and...

….. laughs?

'**What?'**

Ichigo looks up and begins pointing and laughing hysterically.

'**S-Shut up Ichigo!'**

"Zan-Zan-ZANGETSU l-look at h-him-"

This causes Zangetsu to look at me and even he begins laughing hysterically with Ichigo.

'**Both of you SHUT UP!'**

I raise my reiatsu in attempt to shut them up with no avail.

If anything they laugh harder.

I feel punie~.

Then I realize they both just got a helluva lot bigger.

'**What...'**

I look down in to the reflective glass to find a small lizard like creature looking at me.

Actually the only thing separating me from a lizard was the Hollow mask I had on my face…

I was 5 inches high and 9 inches long.

I was full white except for my red stripes on my mask and my eyes were still the same and a few red markings on my legs and tail.

I groan.

The Mighty Shirosaki was reduced to a lowly hollow lizard form.

Even though I was not a hollow.

I _looked_ just like one.

It sucks.

'**No Fair~'**

'**Ichi~… put be back…'**

Ichigo ponders this for a while.

"No."

'**What!'**

"I wanna see if you can hold this body outside of my mind and for how long."

"Me too' 

Zangetsu still smileing like an Idiot composes himself…poorly.

I sigh.

2 against 1 I do NOT like these odds.

'**Fine…'**

I sigh again...I'm going to do that A LOT more now I guess…

Ichigo and I return to the real world.

I fall from the point I materialized from…

Which just so happens to be four feet in the air above Ichigo's floor.

I _yelp_.

' **YELP? Can lizards even do that?'**

Ichigo laughs at my misfourtune.

"Scared?"

I see Ichigo standing smugly before me.

I think I'm rubbing off on him too much...

'**Shuddup'**

Ichigo's chuckle at my expense is cut short as we feel an explosive pressure and as quickly as it appears it disappears.

"Shiro…"

'**I know lets go.'**

"Is it a… Hollow?"

'**I'm not sure… I don't think so… it caught me off guard and it was too fast for me to identify it, but I was able to trace it.'**

I pause.

'**This way.'**

I slap him in the face with my pure white tail as pay back for eairler to let him know which way.

A small slice appears on his cheek.

Shock runs through me.

Ichigo clutches his cheek and looks at my quizzically.

"Shiro? What was that?"

'**I'm not sure…'**

'**Zangetsu~… What was that?'**

"Well, that was your zanpakuto in your 'hollow' form , of course ,Shiro.'

I ignore the 'hollow' part.

'**Well, at least this form has its perks.'**

I grin.

Ichigo scowls as his wound heals from my** Salvador de la vida de Dark **which now can automatically heal small wounds.

'**I'm sure that they are going to go into hiding soon so let's get going before they get too far.'**

I climb up Ichigo's arm and jump into his orange hair.

'_**It's softer than I thought…'**_

"_Thanks…"_

I laugh realizing that in this form Ichigo and I can hear each other's thoughts.

"_Cool!"_

Ichigo thought excitedly like a puppy.

"_It's like you're still in my Inner World trying to talk to me."_

I grunt in agreement.

Not as impressed.

He dashes out the door and down the stairs and finds a note on the door.

_Onii-chan,_

_Kairin and I are going to be sleeping over at a friend's house tonight, and Dad went to a medical confrince so he won't be home tonight._

_Yuzu_

Ichigo and I chuckle at Yuzu's attempt to spell 'conference'.

_**(**If you had to look up and double check the spelling then join the club and thank God for spell check!**)**_

_'**Well, that's good it means that you can stay out later since no 'Dad' or sisters and it is Friday so no school.'**_

"And you can both talk aloud to each other at home for now'

We freeze.

"Z-Zangetsu?"

"Yes?'

Ichigo and I both sigh in relief that it was just the anti-social zanpakuto and not an unwanted guest.

"Before you leave, Ichigo go into the living room please.'

I feel Ichigo's puzzlement mesh with mine but we (since I was on his head.) walk into the living room to find a small pill with a skull surrounded by blue fire.

"What IS that?"

Ichigo asks as the same question runs through my mind.

"Swallow it.'

Ichigo hesitates, and puts all of his trust in Zangetsu's in judgment before picking up the pill and putting it in his mouth.

Ichigo yelps as he his pulled out of his body and does a costume change.

'**Now's who's yelping?'**

I say as the smoke clears.

He is wearing a Shinigami's robe and he has an oversized sealed zanpakuto on his back.

Ichigo's expression is priceless the shock over his face as his body falls limp on to the ground.

"ZANGETSU!"

"What  
>Did<br>You  
>Do?"<p>

"I helped you get into your Sprit Form.'

He states it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Which to him it is.

"Oh, well will I be able to go back?"

I sigh.

How stupid can ya' get.

Too bad lizards can't face plam.

'**Of course Ichigo.'**

'**You just have to go into your body'**

"Oh…"

'**Well, we better get going now.'**

'**Go hide your body, first though. Anyone who sees it will probably think your dead or somethin' since ya' ani't there.'**

Worry flashes across Ichigo's face about the 'dead' part, but he drags his body up to his room and stashes it in the closet.

'**I'm surprised you don't have any more questions.'**

"Well I have two people who can talk to me and one of them can turn into a lizard that rides on my head…so I always have questions."

I chuckle.

'_**I'm surprised no one thinks you're crazy at this point…'**_

"_Shut up!"_

I forgot he can hear my thoughts and allow my bone chilling laugh to come through causing Ichigo to shiver.

"Well actually I have one question."

'**What?'**

"Now where to now?"

Nice one...

'**This way.'**

I point with my tail and at an amazing speed Ichigo runs.

And then he ….tripped.

I fly forward and hit the ground with a thud as Ichigo fall flat on his face.

'**Oi! Give meh some warnin' next time ya' pull on th' brakes Ichigo!'**

Ichigo ignores me.

"What... was... that?"

He pants.

'**Oh, that? That was flash step or 'Shunpo' as some call it. I like Sonido better though.'**

I mumble the last part.

"Why can I use it?"

'**Ya' can only probably use it now cause of your spiritual pressure's high level and cause Zangetsu is s speed zanpakto.'**

Ichigo looks at me confused.

"Zangetsu?"

I sigh.

'**Well… That sword on you back is Zangetsu in his sealed zanpakto form.'**

'**He can't use his human form in the real world **_**yet**_**.'**

Ichigo(**THANK GOD**) gets that part thanks to the years of explaining things from Zangetsu.

"How am I a Shinigami?"

"You guys said that I had to _**die**_ or get the powers some other way…"

'**Well, since your 'Dad' was a captain it's not surprising that ya' can.' **

I interrupt quickly it's not time for him to know that...

"My dad's a captain?"

I feel the bitter-sweet rage building up inside of him that one of his sworn enemies was his 'dad' and a captain no less.

Ichigo, Zangetsu, and I still hated the Shinigami.

Ever since they let 'it' happen.

If they had just done their job!

They only have ONE God dam job how hard can it be?

I mean there are like HUNDREDS of 'em!

I growl as the memory flashes through my mind.

I panic as the red fades over my eyes.

As Ichigo looks at me concerned questions brimming in his eyes I shake it away.

'**Later. Okay so let's go find out whose reiatsu that is first.'**

Ichigo nods before picking me up in his hand.

I jump on to his shoulder and crawl in my new spot on his head.

Ichigo, with a lot more control now, shunpos to the warehouses on the out skirts of town.

**'I could've sworn it was here…'**

I throw my senses out trying to pin point the exact location of the mystery person.

I feel a faint sliver of reatisu.

'_**Ichigo!'**_

'_**It's right over there behind the warehouse.'**_

He begins to creep forwars to the spot.

'**Hurry slow-ass before it notices we're here!'**

He nods and shunpos right up to a scared-shitless, injured Black Cat cowaring in the alley way.

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

Me: "Heheheeh I wonder who this 'Black Cat' is heheeheh."  
>Shiro: <strong>'Oi I know who it is!'<strong>  
>Ichigo:" Shut up! You'll give it away!"<br>Shiro: '**It's Y-'**  
>Me: "GO AWAY!"<br>Ichigo: *sighs* "You did it AGAIN!"  
>Both: Dematerialize<p>

_Two minutes later after Shiro SWORE he wouldn't tell you who the Black Cat is…yet._  
>Me: If you are wondering where you cookies are…well the 'Black Cat' ate them T-T<br>Ichigo, Shiro, Me: She didn't even SHARE! T-T  
>Zangetsu: *appears our of now where like a ninja*I walked 600 feet to La Blanc's and got a King Cake.<br>Shiro and Me: Oh My GAWD! **_KING_**~ Cake! 8D  
>Ichigo: *sigh* Worst joke ever.<br>Shiro Zangetsu and Me: *Nom Nom Nom*  
>Black Cat: Mew?<br>Ichigo: No Cat the rest is for our wonderful readers who actually read this train wreck.  
>Me: Here have some King Cake before you leave it's good~ And <em><strong>seasonal<strong>_.  
>O<p>

私は唯一の私の頭の中で私が強くなり何を殺さない  
>それは歯のキックのように感じているときに起こす<br>私はそれを取ることができます

Ichigo's,Zangetsu's, ans Shiro's motto for this FanFiction so far.  
>** Inspired from Papa Roach-"Kick in the Teeth" turned in to my proverb =P<p> 


	8. New 'Pet'

Me: "Please don't hate me and my lateness. I -.."  
>Ichigo:*slaps*"DA FUQ? It's been WAY more than a week ya' know!"<br>Shiro: "**On to the story, Lazy Ass! I want you to narrate my life from my point of view."**  
>Me:*holds face* "M'KAY I will! Now go away!"<br>Ichigo and Shiro: 'Never! You love us too much and you know we'll never go away EVER."  
>Me: 0.0' "Let's just start the story….."<p>

**New Pet **

"Shiro I don't think you're as good at sensing stuff as you think you are."

'**Shut up, like your any better.'**

I growl and cast out my senses for a second time.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

' **Well, there's no point in sticking around here since whoever that was is definitely gone now.'**

Ichigo sighs and shifts his weight slightly.

"What should we do with the cat though? We can't leave it to die out here."

'**Well, your sisters and 'dad' are out for the night so we could bring it home until we can find it a home.'**

"Right, I'll get the cat."

Said cat's eyes widen in alarm as Ichigo walks closer to it.

I pop my head up completely exposing my mask covered face.

The cat hisses and its eyes bore into me.

'**Ichigo be careful this cat seems is weird.**

Ichigo scoffs.

"It's just a cat, Shiro."

"You're just being up tight because you're a lizard and cats can eat you."

I narrow my eyes at the now puzzled looking, puffed-up, and horribly injured cat, in the corner of the alley way.

'**Like you could ever eat me….'**

Though I can't wait to see what did this to the cat riddled with thousands of shallow cuts.

That S.O.B is gonna die.

No one should hurt a defenseless animal ever.

Ichigo rushes forward and grabs the cornered cat.

"Got it!"

He beams.

'**Great you caught a cat.'**

I roll my eyes half heartedly.

He scowls, but his eyes betray his amusement.

'**Now let's go...'**

Ichigo nods and we shunpo back to the house, cat in tow.

We luckily avoided all citizens of this fine town.

It would've been fun seeing Ichigo explain a floating cat going into this house, though.

Speaking of cats…

This one is now flipping out that we are actually in a house.

I can't really call it fighting though since it's almost dead.

More like a last, sad desperate attempt.

Really what kind of cat is this any way?

Ichigo forcibly drags the cat up the stairs suffering several shallow cuts in the process.

Which are beginning to heal by themselves.

As we enter the room, I jump out of his hair and land on his desk.

'**Ya' know Ichi we should probably heal this cat or somethin' now.'**

The cat looks at us quizzically.

'**Really Ichigo, there is something off about this cat…'**

"Your just upset that you didn't get to fight anything."

I huff.

Ichigo grins.

"Well, I wonder what was it doing there?"

I roll my eyes.

'**We can probably find out if we use ****Salvador de la Vida de Dark, idiot****.'**

"Right."

'You just admitted you are an idiot.'

He blushes.

"I was talking about using Salvador de la Vida de Dark,asshole."

He lifts his hands up.

"Salv-"

I jump on to his hand breaking his concentration.

'**I'll do it. We don't want you blowing it up or catching the house on fire…again.'**

Ichigo huffs as we remember the first time he tried doing Salvador de la vida de Dark outside his Inner World.

He caught half of his room on fire but luckily he has a fire extinguisher in his kitchen.

We painted it in time before his 'dad' came home.

Thank god for Saturdays and little sisters.

'**Ichigo your going to have to release me from this form before I can heal it though.'**

"Oh, right."

I feel him let go as I grow and shift into my human form.

'**That is so much better!'**

I spare a glance at the mirror on the wall to see I'm wearing the reversed Shinigami uniform Ichigo has on.

'_**Zangetsu you really are a fashion freak.'**_

I pull at the neck line of the robe.

'_**Are all Zanpakutos like that?'**_

"…'

'**Well?'**

"_**No.'**_

I laugh over the link and smirk at Ichigo who is failing to hide his laughter and is clutching his sides.

I stretch a few stiff spots and turn my attention to the cat.

"Really what kind of bastard would do this to a cat?"

Ichigo says as we get a good 360 view of this cat.

Hundreds of cuts were oozing blood mixed with coagulant.

A few bloodied scabs poke through the ink fur.

A large gash runs across the cats leg hamstringing it.

Most parts of the cat's body is either bloodied or scabbing

It didn't look this bad in the alley way.

Well, it was poorly lit.

But still…..

'**Don' know but they must be some heartless son of a bitch.'**

'**It's not a Hollow though since it's alive….'**

I trail off.

The only thing left now is a Shinigami or a human.

I utter the healing words before Ichigo's anger can fully affect me.

'**Salvador de la vida Dark'**

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 _*Whoosh* X3_

A dark skinned woman with purple hair runs from another woman.

The assailant has dark hair most of which is divided into two grey braids.

"Give it up Yoruichi! You can't hide forever!"

"True, but I can run forever, Soi-Fon!"

Yoruichi flashes even faster as Soi-Fon roars in frustration from being left far behind.

Suddenly, a prissy, girly man appears in front of the fleeing woman stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Byakuya."

She addresses him coolly.

He unsheathes his blade and drops it?

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Large swords appear from the ground and Shatter into flower petals.

I feel alarm engulfing her as she flees from the pursuing petals.

Confusion makes me take a double take.

A.) How is this woman related to the cat? and B.) Why is she running away from go damn PINK _flower petals_?

The prissy, dick "Byakuya" directs the petals with his hands and they engulf Yoruichi causing thousands of shallow scratches to cover her from head to toe.

Realization hit me that those are NOT _flower_ petal but small, deadly, metal blades.

'**That…'**

'… **is THE **_**gayest**_** way to kill someone.'**

I return my attention to the memory fight.

She is now panting heavily and blood is pouring down her body from all the shallow scratches.

"_Shit and I can't attack him!"_

Her thoughts mesh into my head causing my head to ache slightly.

"_Hurry, Kisuke when I said I need a way out of Soul Society I meant right then, not when I was half-dead."_

A small marble sized orb begins to glow in her hand.

She smirks.

"_Finally!"_

_She composes herself and looks her adversary in the eye._

"Well, looks like I should get going now."

"What do you mean by that?"

The emotionless flower-boy asks just as tiny bitch catches up .

"This."

A blinding white portal in the shape of a gate appears behind her and yanks me inside along with her.

But not before Tiny Bitch yanks out her zanpakuto and slashes her disappearing leg.

For a few seconds the light is blinding and I hear the faint flapping of wings, almost silent, and a flash of black-red on white.

Then we are at the warehouses alley we found her outside of.

"Shit."

"Kisuke was off, again."

She slumps down and changes into a familiar Black Cat releasing a large amount of slightly familiar reiatsu in the process.

She limps in to an alley way and lies down gasping.

"I'll just wait here 'till he comes and gets me."

She mumbles like a mantra under her breath and fades in to anunconscious like state.

A few minutes later.

Yoruichi is startled awake by Ichigo's reiatsu flares in the distance.

"What _is_ that?"

15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15 15

I stare into the eyes of a healed and confused cat.

'**Oi, Yoruichi!'**

I sing-song.

Her eyes widen.

"How do you know my name…?"

"Did the CAT just TALK?"

I sigh.

'**Yeah it did and ghosts are real, too, but I don't see you screaming 'bout it.'**

I redirect my attention from the shell-shocked Ichigo to Yoruichi.

'**What is your goal and why did Shinigami attack you?'**

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Since you happen to know my name what's yours?"

'**I'm Shiro and this is Ichigo.'**

I jab my thumb at Ichigo.

"Like the Strawberry?"

'**Mmmhhhmm'**

"OI! Anyone want to catch me up on what's going on?"

'**Kitty-san here is really a spiritual were-cat and was attacked by two Shinigami before fleeing to the human world to find…what's-his-name… Kisuke?'**

"Yes."

She narrows her eyes.

"Well, since once again you know WHAT I am what are you two?"

'**Well, FULLY we are Ichigo Kurosaki, Shiro, and Zangetsu and-'**

"Zangetsu?"

'**His zanpakuto.'**

She bristles.

"So you're here to catch me and take me back to Soul Society?"

"Is this some sick joke for you?"

She snarls and begins backing up.

"Breaking in to a human's house, pretending to help me-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Calm down, Yoruichi."

Ichigo soothes.

Her heated glare lands on him.

"Why should I?"

Ichigo flinches slightly.

'**Because if we were Shinigami, you would be dead now.'**

"_Blunt much?"_

"Also, last time I checked Soul Society and me weren't inviting each other over for tea."

Ichigo smirks.

'**Ha! They'd rather kill us then have tea with us!'**

"And why would that be?"

Finally she asks the golden question.

I stop laughing and look her dead in the eye.

'**Because _we_ are a Skimmer.'**

Me: "Awww, look at that Shiro you're sensitive to Ichi's feelings~!" *troll face*  
>Shiro: <strong>"SHUT THE F#$K UP!"<strong>  
>Me and Ichigo: 0.0<br>Ichigo: "Who stuck Zangetsu up your ass?"  
>Shiro: *glares*<br>Zangetsu: **I resent that.**  
>Me: "Hehehehe. Anyway I just realized I never told you guys what <strong>'Salvador de la vida Dark' <strong>means -shot- *zombifies* anyway it means-…"  
>Shiro: <strong>Savior of Dark Life in Spanish.<strong>  
>Me: *pouts* I was gonna say it~!<br>_**DING!**_  
>Ichigo: "The cookies for the viewers are done."<br>Me and Shiro: 8D **C**O**O**K**I**E**S~**!  
>Ichigo: Dear God.<br>Me: *noming on a cookie* Anyway~ I will update soon(this time xD). So you will not have to be tortured by the cliffy for long~! ^^ *Promise* Your welcome to have a cookie while you wait~!  
>00000000000000000000000000<p> 


End file.
